Hallways
This is not finished yet. Finish it if you want I guess Hallways are long, narrow rooms that usually lead to other rooms. No duh. There are tons of hallways in the Five Nights At Pico's games, all of them are viewable in the cameras. Hallways are present in FNAP1, FNAPR, FNAP2, and PR:TLE. Kitchen Hallway (Five Nights At Pico's) 2A The Kitchen Hallway is a hallway that connects to the Dining Room and the Kitchen. It has red flooring, with purple walls and gold stars on said walls. On the bottom half of the walls, there's a checkerboard stripe and a dark gray colored wall. Tera and Pico enter here while wandering around. When Tera's in the Kitchen Hallway, she's positioned on the left side, and is rather small (either that's a sizing glitch or an interesting design choice) compared to the size of the hallway. When Pico enters the hall, his head covers almost all of the bottom half view of the room. Office Hallway (Five Nights At Pico's) 5 The Office Hallway looks similar to the Kitchen Hallway in terms of design. It sports a gray floor with purple, gray, and red walls with stars on it once again. On the top left is an open entryway to the Dining Room Tera can be seen normally standing here, and Giga can be seen running down this hallway as well. When Tera's in the Office Hallway, she stand in the center/left area of the hallway. When Giga runs down the hallway, she runs down the direct center. Kitchen Hallway (Five Nights At Pico's Remastered) 03 The Kitchen Hallway, like the one in FNAP1, is a narrow hallway connected to the Dining Room and the Kitchen. The floor is colored gray, and the walls are colored lavender and red with white star decorations. The ceiling is a darker gray than the floor, and has this light or whatever attached to the ceiling. There's also a light gray door that connects to the Dining Room. Tera and Pico also appear here. When Tera's in the Kitchen Hallway, she stands in the direct center of the hallway. When Pico enters the Kitchen Hallway, his eyes can barely be seen behind the door's window. Office Hallway (Five Nights At Pico's Remastered) 06 The Office Hallway consists of a gray floor and purple and red walls with white stars. There's also a flickering light on the ceiling, which causes the hallway to turn dark and light in quick succession. On the wall there's a poster of Pico and a microphone. Tera and Giga can be seen here. Tera has two positions in the hallway. The first one is Tera surrounded by the darkness at the end of the hallway, with her eyes visible. The second one involves Tera standing in the middle of the hallway, staring into the camera. Giga can be seen dashing down the middle of the hallway as well. Main Hall (Five Nights At Pico's 2) 07 The Main Hall is a hallway in Five Nights At Pico's 2 that sports a dark gray floor, and red and purple walls with yellow stars. There's a ceiling light on the ceiling as well. There are entrances to some bathrooms on the right side, with a checkerboard stripe for each bathroom wall. At the end of the hallway, there's an open door that leads to the Maintenance Room. Toy Nano, Toy Giga, Withered Tera, and Withered Pico all appear here. When Toy Nano is in the Main Hall, he stares into the camera with white eyes, taking up the bottom left view of the hallway. When Toy Giga is in the room, she takes up the Maintenance Room door view of the room, hanging on the ceiling. When Withered Tera is in the room, she is right next to the opened slightly Maintenance Room door. When Withered Pico is in the hallway, he stands near the middle-left area of the hallway. Category:Five Nights At Pico's